Midnight Lovers
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Byakuya and Toshiro meet in the middle of the night - PWP [ByaToshi]


**Ochibi-chan:** This request is dedicated to my new friend _Tintaglia In Flight :D  
><em>

I don't understand, I was still awake at 6am trying to fall asleep when I got this idea, I instantly got up and wrote 4 pages, falling asleep pretty well after that.

**Byakuya: **Carry on.

**Toshiro: **Alii like many times before doesn't own Bleach although she wished she did.

**Ochibi-chan:** Thanks Hitsu... How kind of you to tell them that! Now I'll have to kidnap you and Byakuya.

**Byakuya:** You'll do no such thing.

**Toshiro:** Read on, nothing to see here. -jumps Byakuya-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Byakuya x Toshiro Oneshot – Midnight Lovers<strong>_

In the middle of the night when Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki clan of nobles passed the little white haired captain of the tenth squad he shivered. Being near the beautiful soul reaper always put the black haired male on edge. When the smaller acknowledged him with a smile and a small nod in the direction of his sleeping quarters which where he was headed. Byakuya instantly changed directions and began walking alongside the other.

As soon as they entered the smallers sleeping quarters, Toshiro Hitsugaya found himself pinned to the door by an extremely sexily aroused captain of the sixth squad. The two of them were normally outwardly stoic, quiet and kept to themselves but one night after too much sake the two found themselves naked in the nobles bed the next morning. They had been nervous at first but after spending the day together, realized they had much in common and enjoyed each others company immensely. The only time the two ever showed any emotion was in the privacy of their living quarters or in the presence of the other and only the other.

Byakuya pinned his lover instantly to the door with his uncontrolled lust and ground their clothed erections together causing simultaneous moans from the both of them. Sliding his hands beneath the white haired males thighs he lifted his lover against his poorly hidden erection. The smaller wrapped his legs securely around the others waist before reaching up and placing his fingers in the beautiful black locks careful not to knock out his kenseikan. Tugging his lover closer Toshiro gently caught the others lips with his own and happily slid his tongue together so that they could savour the taste of the other, Byakuya easily led them through the familiar space into the often used bedroom.

Pulling away from the heated from the heated kiss and ignoring the whimper he received from his lover at the loss of the contact. Byakuya chuckled when he noticed brand new sheets on the bed, there had been a pair of light blue sheets on the bed last night when he'd stayed the night and now it was a pair of dark blue sheets. Rolling his hips into his lovers causing the smaller to gasp and stare lust ridden, wide eyes up at him, Byakuya smiled at his adorable lover.

"You got new sheets just because I commented on how I love dark blue?: The blush he received as a response was enough for him. Stripping his lover and himself of their soul reaper uniforms, Byakuya gently pushed Toshiro onto the bed, following him only after he took his white scarf off and folded the heirloom and gently placing it on the chair beside the bed.

"Yaku." Toshiro whispered against his lovers lips. His small hands roamed the muscled chest of his pale lover. Even though he had a slender body his lover had many delicious muscles hidden beneath his uniform.

"Toshiro, you are just so delectable." Byakuya rasped nipping against his lovers lower lips. Looking inside the bedside table he spotted the familiar bottle of lube, always grateful that his lover checked the bottle daily and refilled it, or bought a new one. Sitting back, Byakuya grabbed Toshiro's thighs and lifted his legs up so that his knees almost touched his shoulders. He'd always been curious as to why his little lover was so flexible but he didn't mind. Gently parting his lovers legs and making sure he got the most delicious view, he looked to his lovers bright pink face. "Stay like that, and show me your beautiful body."

Delighted by the little whimper he received and the wiggle of luscious hips before his white haired lovers hands came down to hold his legs in place, Byakuya opened the cap to the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Laying on his stomach in front of Toshiro, Byakuya gently nipped the milky smooth thigh in front of him before licking his lovers balls. Before he met Toshiro, Byakuya would have been disgusted at the idea of doing this for someone. After becoming close to the smaller, he shivered in delight at the idea. He secretly loved the boy bodied man, he just had to choose the right time to tell him. Chuckling when Toshiro jolted away before moaning and thrusting his body closer to Byakuya's tongue.

Byakuya circled the little puckered entrance before sliding one digit inside. Toshiro gasped at the initial intrusion but other than that he enjoyed it immensely. "More..." Toshiro moaned, spreading his legs a little further apart. His head went back and he showed his lover his creamy white neck, which by the end of the night would be covered in his love bites. When his lover made an impatient sound and bucked his hips, Byakuya slid a second finger in and instantly scissored them. Which caused Toshiro to gasp and whimper happily, he always loved the way Byakuya prepared him. He felt loved and incredibly cherished, not to mention he was grateful for the pain was always at a minimum. When Byakuya slowly slipped a third finger inside him, Toshiro was shaking with pleasure and riding his lovers fingers with a passion. "Inside, Please I need you inside me!"

Bucking his hips against the sheets, Byakuya bit his lip to keep from spilling. Toshiro never begged unless he desperately wanted it. With one more thrust of his fingers Byakuya sat up and crowded closer to Toshiro, lining his impossibly hard length to his lovers entrance. When he didn't see the familiar gleam of the lube on his manhood he cursed and quickly grabbed the bottle before pouring a generous amount on his erection, hissing at the feeling. Placing Toshiro's legs onto his shoulders and spreading them so that he could lean down and kiss his lover. When his lips covered the others, he plunged inside with one heavy thrust straight into his lovers prostate. The kiss cut off the high pitched scream that the smaller released, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the great pleasure he was feeling.

Starting slowly, Byakuya shallowly thrust into his lover so that he could get used to the feeling. Even if his lover enjoyed it, he knew if he was too rough the smaller would be limping the next morning and be incredibly sore. With his legs over Byakuya's shoulder, Toshiro was free to caress his own chest sending ripples of pleasure through his body causing Byakuya to groan at the new pressure against his cock. "So tight, you feel so good Sh-Shiro."

Sitting up Byakuya pulled Toshiro forcefully onto his length impaling him sharply causing the other to arch his body and scream for all he was worth only to have it cut off by his lovers lips. Gripping Byakuya's shoulders tightly beside his legs, Toshiro rasped to his lover who was tightly holding his hips and moving him. "I'm g-gonna cum!" Sinking his nail into his lovers shoulders, Toshiro dropped his head back and gasped releasing his seed all over his stomach. Pushing into his lover who was riding out his orgasm, Byakuya grunted before spilling himself inside the other and thrusting slowly to ride out his own climax.

While the two were gasping for air, Byakuya slowly pulled out of the other and lay down on the bed gently pulling Toshiro onto his chest. The smaller gave a yawn and practically sprawled out over him in his exhaustion. Byakuya's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, when he was staring at his little lover. He could easily tell his lover he loved him right now, but after having amazing sex, his lover would be insecure. He could tell his lover he loved him, but now was not the time. Gently rustling his lovers wild white locks, he place a small kiss to the top of his head. "You are beautiful, my love." Toshiro made a content sound, before falling asleep happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Ochibi-chan:<strong> And there you have it. A smutty scene between my favourite character ; Byakuya and my friend Adiera's favourite character; Hitsugaya.

**Toshiro: **Omg.. Omg.. what the hell have you done.

**Ochibi-chan:** Only what you wanted to do, secretly.

**Toshiro:** You, you...!

**Byakuya: ** Hush Toshiro, you look absolutely delicious when your angry.

**Toshiro:** *blush * Want to go somewhere?

**Byakuya:** Sure, come on. -walks away with Toshiro following quickly-

**Ochibi-chan:** Uh... Review please, and I hope you liked it Klee-chan!


End file.
